Estúpida apuesta
by sakuritasan
Summary: Victoria debe declararse a una persona de su antiguo elenco, lo que no contaba es que seria una chica y con esto el mundo de ambas cambiaría. ¿Lo que comenzó como un juego podrá convertirse en amor? En especial si la otra persona descubre que todo surgió por una apuesta. Elitoria
1. Apuesta

_**Disclaimer: No conozco nada de las vidas personales de Liz y Vic, esta historia es simplemente para entretenimiento (Y hacer real el Elitoria aunque sea en fics)**_

**_Apuesta_**

Después de un vuelo de seis horas por fin me puedo relajar en mi hogar en Los Ángeles, estuve tanto tiempo fuera por las grabaciones de mi nueva serie que estar en casa es reconfortante. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando el timbre irrumpió la paz del lugar, lo cual me extraño ya que todos habían salido hace poco y dudo que hayan olvidado sus llaves. Abrí despacio la puerta observando a una figura masculina en el umbral.

-¡Victoria! – exclamó al verme.

-¿John? – lo miré de arriba hacia abajo – ¡John! ¡Has cambiado mucho! – a pesar de que es más alto que yo salté a su cuello y lo abracé tan fuerte que luchaba para zafarse de mi agarre, él es un gran amigo mío desde hace años y nunca espere volverlo a ver luego de que su carrera musical comenzara.

-Vaya, al parecer no has cambiado en nada – sonrió mientras frotaba su nuca y pasaba hacia el living.

-Tu estas más alto y robusto – hizo un ademán de contraer sus músculos - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creí que estarías de gira con tu grupo.

-Tomamos un descanso y me enteré que estabas en la ciudad, así que me dije ¿Por qué no? Después de todo hay algo que me debes – me miró con gracia, por mi parte no recordaba de lo que él hablaba – No me digas que lo olvidaste – seguía sin entender, sonreí a modo de disculpa – hace un año, nuestro trato…

-¡Ah sí! – palmee su brazo recordando con gracia – cuando te hice que declararas tu "amor" por él guitarrista de tu grupo en tu segundo concierto como profesional – reí con todas mis fuerzas al recordarlo, la cara de su compañero, del público y su manager fueron épicas, la prensa lo tuvo en la mira aunque luego se aclaro todo.

-No me lo recuerdes – frunció el ceño – eso casi me cuesta mi carrera que apenas comenzaba – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – pero ahora es mi momento de cobrármela.

-¿No me digas que? – él sonrió con satisfacción - ¡Es imposible!

-Se nota que no has estado muy atenta a lo que sucede a tu alrededor Vic – tomó mi mano llevándome hacia su auto, con sumo cuidado saco algo de él - Hermoso ¿No crees?

Mi boca se abrió del asombro, lo que tenía en sus manos era un disco de oro de Warner Music. Su carrera musical había comenzado hace no más de un año, era increíble. Lo felicite por ello, mientras él lo colocaba de nuevo en su auto.

-Entonces ¿Cuál era la apuesta? – pregunté

-Si yo conseguía ese disco tu tenias que hacer cualquier cosa que yo dijera – asentí dudando, el me llevo dentro – quiero que te declares a una persona de tu antigua serie, ¿Cómo se llamaba? – pensó un momento - Victorious

-Vamos, ¿solo eso? – sonreí, podía hacerlo con Avan y no tendría problema, John sonrió mientras negaba.

-Tiene que ser una chica y será al sorteo – mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, después de todo si quería vengarse.

-No lo hare – me miró serio – estoy saliendo con alguien y…

-Solo es un juego Vic, lo harás y luego dirás que es una broma, como en esos videos de cámara escondida – tomo una hoja y la corto en tres pequeños papeles – pondré las iniciales de tus antiguas compañeras, tu tomaras una y ya.

-No estoy muy segura – mi mente planeaba como salir de esto, pero no hay forma, John no se rendiría fácil y no quiero imaginarme de lo que sería capaz si no lo hago, después de todo esta es su "venganza". Los papeles tenían las letras "AG", "DM" y "EG", los froto entre sus dedos hasta que tomaran forma circular.

-¿Cuál crees que sea la afortunada? – me mostró su mano con los papeles esperando que tome uno, si me sale el nombre de Ariana creo que moriría, nuestra relación no es buena desde hace mucho, con Liz no nos hablamos, supongo que si sale Daniela estaría bien.

-"Por favor que sea Daniela" – repetí mientras tomaba un papelito y lo habría, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos a forma de resignación cuando vi el nombre de allí. John me quito el papel para verlo.

-Gillies, esto será interesante – se carcajeo un momento - no puede ser tan malo – dijo al ver mi expresión, en parte tenía razón, pero con ella las cosas no están en un buen plano.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo haré? – o quizás no tendría que hacerlo, solo fingiría que lo hice, ese es un buen plan.

-Elizabeth está en la ciudad en estos momentos – saco algo de su bolsillo – usaras estas gafas que tienen mini cámara, así sabré que lo hiciste y ¡muero quiero ver su reacción!

Continuó murmurando cosas pero no le prestaba atención, ¿En qué lío me metí?

….

_En la noche_

-Avan, en serio necesito que me ayudes con esto – dije por enésima vez, pero seguía negándose, además que también le divertía el asunto.

-Lo siento, no puedo, estoy muy ocupado pero… - sonreí, creo que si hará algo por mí, en serio te amo Avan – quiero una copia del video de tu confesión, no me imagino que cara tendrá cuando se lo digas o aun mejor la cara que tendrás tu – sus carcajadas resonaron, retiro lo dicho, no te amo, ni siquiera sé porque recurrí a ti en estos momentos.

-¡Esto es serio! – grité frustrada - ¡No puedo decirle eso a Liz, no he hablado con ella y solo la he visto por sus fotos en redes sociales! – respiré profundo – ¿Debería llegar a su residencia y decir "Hey Liz, me gustas y creo que me he enamorado de ti"?

-No suena nada mal – gruñí – ya, tranquila, ¿Por qué simplemente no cumples con ello? Digo ¿Qué podría pasar?

-Con John todo podría pasar ¡Todo! – quizás podría publicar fotos vergonzosas mías, inventar historias absurdas entorno a ambos que podría dañar mi relación actual o poner a la prensa sobre mí.

-En ese caso solo hazlo, Liz no ha cambiado, solías jugar así con ella – era cierto, pero muchas cosas cambiaron, ahora es casi una extraña para mí – lo siento Vic pero debo colgar, no te preocupes, ella aceptara tus sentimientos.

Estuve a punto de reclamarle pero termino la llamada, suspire y me dispuse a dormir, no tenia caso darle más vueltas al asunto, simplemente mañana lo haría, aunque sería muy vergonzoso tan solo espero que no se moleste cuando le aclare que fue una broma.

….

Estaba a una cuadra de la residencia de Liz en el auto de John, el lugar era tranquilo pero algunas miradas curiosas se detenían en nosotros, mejor dicho en el auto ya que tenía vidrios polarizados. Llevaba como quince minutos aquí porque no me armaba de valor.

-Ya es hora – dijo algo molesto, asentí, mientras más rápido lo haga mejor.

Tomé las gafas que grabarían lo sucedido, pero John me las quitó y grabándose a él y de soslayo a mi dio una introducción de lo que haría. Me las coloque y caminé, nunca había estado tan nerviosa. Siempre me fascinaron los gustos de Liz, y aquella vivienda no se quedaba atrás, un césped muy bien cortado, arbustos en forma de figuras, y el toque clásico en los acabados de mármol.

Respire profundo conteniendo el aire y toque el timbre. Pasaron unos minutos y nadie abrió, así que me dispuse a marcharme cuando la puerta se abrió y una figura femenina me miro asombrada. Comencé a balbucear sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Hola – dije nerviosa, ella me sonrió extrañada.

-Hola – dijo sin más, un ambiente tenso se formo entre nosotras, más aún porque ninguna decía algo - ¿Quieres pasar?

-Por supuesto – ingrese de forma tímida, ella me guio hacia el living donde tomamos asiento, aproveche para mirar su decoración, definitivamente ella tenía un gusto envidiable.

-Así que – aclaro su garganta – ¿A qué debo tu visita?

-Yo… - dudé un poco, creo que no sería bueno soltarlo abruptamente – quería saber cómo estabas – frunció el ceño mirándome fijamente lo cual me puso más nerviosa – ya sabes, no nos hemos visto hace tiempo y ahora que estas en la ciudad pensé que podría verte un momento – mi tono de voz bajo en las últimas palabras, ni siquiera sabía que estaba diciendo.

-Claro… estoy bien gracias por preocuparte – de nuevo se formo un silencio incomodo entre nosotras – No sabía que ahora usabas gafas – la miré confundida y recordé que las estaba usando por la cámara.

-No las uso, es decir, ahora sí pero solo porque estaba leyendo – bravo Victoria, peor escusa no se te pudo ocurrir, ella solo asintió sonriendo un poco.

Tenía que decírselo ya o terminaría diciendo más incoherencias, ella me miraba divertida, supongo que debe darle gracia los gestos de nerviosismo que de seguro estoy haciendo.

-La verdad es que yo vine por... – mire mis manos – quería decirte que – mire sus curiosos ojos grises - ¡Tú me gustas y estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho!

La expresión del rostro de Liz fue de desconcierto, me miro de forma seria asimilando lo dicho. Sonreí tímidamente, ella paso una mano por su cabello frunciendo el ceño mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Es un juego cierto – negué automáticamente, ¿Por qué rayos hice eso? - ¿Tu me estás diciendo que yo te gusto de una forma romántica? – asentí – ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Pero tú tienes novio! – soltó de golpe, lo que me recordó que ella también sale con alguien.

-Lo sé, pero aun así puedes gustarme, sé que es difícil de creer pero en verdad estoy enamorada de ti Liz – eso salió de mis labios sin pensar, ella parecía algo consternada, esto no estaba bien.

-Ambas somos chicas ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – dijo para sí misma, susurraba cosas y me miraba, ¿Por qué no solo le decía la verdad? Estaba en aprietos y mi mente completamente nublada, tenía que irme o seguiría complicando todo.

Mi celular sonó, lo tome y era un mensaje de texto.

-Surgió algo, debo irme – me levante rápidamente, ella me pedía que esperase pero huí del lugar, no quería una respuesta a mi declaración, pero si era falsa ¿Por qué me importaba tanto?

Subí al auto de John y él me miraba con curiosidad, nos dirigimos a mi hogar mientras le contaba lo sucedido.

-¿Entonces quién te necesitaba con urgencia? – se refería al mensaje.

-Nadie, solo fue una mentira para huir – saqué el celular y se lo mostré – era un mensaje de la operadora con publicidad – me miro de forma extraña.

-De acuerdo, pero le dijiste que era broma ¿cierto? – ignoré la pregunta, Liz cree que la declaración fue real, pero ¿Y si no fue del todo una broma?

_**Gracias por leer :), ya saben, cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida :D.**_


	2. Encuentro

**_Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo :D, gracias por sus reviews._**

**_Encuentro_**

_Quince días después…_

Mi estancia en Los Ángeles estaba por terminar, mañana debía volver a Nueva York por cuestiones laborales, para mi pesar luego de la "confesión" no me querido salir de mi hogar por miedo de encontrar a Liz. No debí haber huido como lo hice, pero en ese momento ¿Que podía hacer? Mi mente se había bloqueado por completo y no pude pensar en algo mejor. John se había marchado con su banda ese mismo día y me prometió ir a New York cuando tenga tiempo libre para darme una copia de la declaración, aun puedo escuchar sus carcajadas cuando me llamó a decirme que lo había hecho bien, claro, recalcando el detalle de que no aclare la broma.

Cubrí mi rostro con la almohada mientras me recostaba en la cama, para variar todos estos días ella no ha salido de mi mente, ni en mis sueños me deja en paz, esta situación era realmente frustrante.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo? – Madison me arrebato la almohada mirando mi rostro con el seño fruncido – has estado actuando muy extraña desde que llegaste, apenas has salido, ¿Hay algo que te preocupa hermana?

-No es nada – mi respuesta no la convenció – ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo juntas? Ver una película… - ella me levanto de forma abrupta tomando mis brazos.

-Estaba a punto de ir a correr al parque, ponte ropa deportiva, te espero abajo – dijo sin más, me quede algo contrariada.

-¡No! – ella me miro confundida – es decir, quiero quedarme en casa y relajarme.

-Hace un día precioso, además tu dijiste que haríamos algo juntas – hiso un puchero, ella sabia como manipularme, rayos, no me hagas esto Madison.

-De acuerdo – dije resignada, ella hiso un gesto de victoria y salió de mi habitación, lentamente cambie mi vestimenta, dudo mucho encontrar allí a Liz, entre tantos parques que hay en la ciudad la posibilidad era casi nula, además de seguro la suerte estaría de mi lado – Solo serán unos minutos después de todo, ella de seguro estará descansando en su hogar.

….

-¡Vamos por este camino! – mi hermana tomó la delantera, todo había estado tranquilo, amaba la paz de estos lugares que me hacían olvidar el ajetreo de la ciudad. Bajamos un poco el ritmo – Esa persona me parece conocida – señalo hacia adelante.

A muy pocos metros se encontraba una hermosa chica pálida, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y en ropa deportiva refrescándose, me quede estática sin saber qué hacer, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando comenzó a voltear a mi dirección, sin dudar me lancé hacia unos arbustos a mi lado derecho esperando que no me haya visto.

-¿Pero qué haces Victoria? – Madison se acercó a mi escondite – No es momento de jugar.

\- ¡Shh, aléjate! – susurré, en ese momento Liz se acerco a mi hermana, solo me escondí más entre el arbusto.

-Hola, ¿Tu eres la hermana de Victoria? – la voz de Liz hiso que mi piel se erizara.

-Sí, tú debes ser emm… ¿Jade? – genial Madison, confunde a Liz con Jade.

-Elizabeth – dijo luego de un suspiro – veo que tu hermana no te ha hablado mucho de mí, por cierto ¿Dónde está ella? Me pareció verla junto a ti.

¡Rayos! Si me había visto. Escuche el titubeo de mi hermana, solo rogaba que inventara algo y no me delatara.

-No, ella no está conmigo – rió nerviosa – se quedo en casa descansando, ya sabes, mañana volverá a NY – un silencio se formó entre ellas, ¡Ya vete Liz! – Fue un gusto verte, seguiré mi camino – con eso de seguro se ira y podré salir.

-Claro, cuando veas a tu hermana ¿Le podrías decir que necesito hablar con ella?

-Por supuesto – otro silencio - ¿Te quedaras en este lugar?

-Sí, espero a alguien – no, esto no puede ser posible.

-Ya veo, iré a descansar en la heladería cerca del estacionamiento – dijo un poco alto para que la escuchara – adiós – escuche sus pasos hasta que desaparecieron.

Entre los arbustos podía ver las piernas de Liz, se quedo un momento estática en el mismo lugar ¿Por qué no podía irse a otro lugar a esperar a ese alguien?, pude ver sus pies moverse hasta que desaparecieron de mi visión, aún no estaba segura de que se haya marchado así que decidí esperar. Una extraña sensación recorrió mi brazo, miré lentamente y era una araña, pero no era una pequeña, sino una café de grandes proporciones a mi parecer.

-¡Ahhh! – salté de los arbustos quitándomela de encima, sacudí mi cuerpo pasando mis manos por mi dorso esperando que no haya otra encima. Comencé a quitar algunas hojas de mi cabello cuando sentí a alguien detrás.

-No sabía que te gustaba jugar a las escondidas – maldecí interiormente mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, ella se coloco frente a mí sonriendo de lado, esa sonrisa típica de ella, tomó algunas hojas de mi cabello mientras me miraba fijamente - ¿Acaso estás huyendo de mí?

-Claro que no, solo perdí algo y lo estaba buscando – ella asintió con una sonrisa y una expresión de "si claro" – bueno, fue un gusto verte – ella me tomó del brazo.

-Aun tenemos cosas que aclarar – su seriedad me asustó, mi corazón golpeaba fuerte contra mi pecho – sé que esto es difícil para ti pero sobre lo que dijiste el otro día…

-No te preocupes, todo está bien, no hay nada que decir – ella levanto una ceja esperando a que continuara – no debes darme una respuesta, solo olvida lo que sucedió.

-Eso no sería justo para ti – ella aclaro su garganta, como buscando las palabras, sabía que me rechazaría pero no quería escucharlo. Pero esta es mi oportunidad para aclarar esta situación, ¡vamos, solo díselo!

-De hecho lo que dije el otro día fue por…

-¡Aquí estas! ¡Creí que te habías marchado! – una voz masculina me interrumpió, ambas lo miramos, un hombre alto de cabello rubio que casi le llegaba a los hombros se acercó a nosotras – lamento la demora amor – tomo a Liz entre sus brazos depositando un beso en sus labios, desvié la mirada, por alguna razón eso me había dolido.

-Lo siento…Encontré a Victoria y estábamos hablando un momento – él volteo a verme y sonrió.

-Es un gusto verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo – sonreí de vuelta – espero no haber interrumpido nada.

-También es un gusto verte Michael – el novio de Liz me abrazó, lo había conocido mientras grabábamos la última temporada de la serie, nunca imaginé que entre ellos existiría algo con el tiempo, principalmente porque él es mucho mayor a ella – solo estábamos poniéndonos al corriente, nada en especial.

El asintió y tomó a su novia de la cintura, ella se notaba un poco incomoda, de seguro porque yo estaba allí y luego de haberle "declarado" mis sentimientos ella no podía estar a gusto junto a él, era como hacer "mal tercio".

-Fue un gusto verte, hablaremos otro día – hice un ademán con mi mano mientras me alejaba, noté que Liz quiso objetar así que comencé a correr antes de que pudiera detenerme.

….

-¿Ella es la razón por la que has actuado tan extraña? – Madison seguía con su interrogatorio, al cual yo ignoraba – es la primera vez que veo a alguien tirarse a los arbustos solo para no ser encontrada por otra chica, ¿Acaso te gusta Gillies? – escupí la bebida mientras tosía un poco.

-¡Que!, ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – ella levanto las manos en señal de inocencia - ¿Gustarme ella? Tengo novio por si lo estas olvidando y ella también lo tiene.

-Solo era una broma, no te pongas así o realmente comenzaré a pensar que te gusta – rió un poco mientras subía al auto – parecías una quinceañera enamorada Vic – seguía riendo.

En el camino pensé en lo dicho por mi hermana, ¿Realmente podría gustarme Liz de una forma romántica? No, eso no podía ser posible, solo son ideas locas. Lastimosamente no pude aclarar nada con ella, ¡rayos!

….

Estaba a unos minutos de aterrizar en Nueva York, había dormido durante el vuelo y extrañamente la persona con la que soñé era nada más y nada menos que Elizabeth Gillies, un sueño en el cual era mi pareja "como en todos los otros que había tenido". Sacudí mi cabeza para desechar esos recuerdos, pronto me encontraría con mi novio Pierson quien me esperaría en el aeropuerto y pasaría el resto de la tarde con él, eso era lo que necesitaba, pasar con mi novio para evitar esos sueños.

Al bajar del avión lo busque con la mirada, pero no se encontraba allí, quizá se había retrasado, me coloqué la capucha de mi chaqueta y tomé asiento para esperarlo, en realidad necesitaba verlo, saber que aun mis sentimientos hacia él no habían cambiado. La gente pasaba y no me reconocía, agradecía eso. Mi celular sonó.

_Pierson_

_Surgió algo y no podré ir a verte, te lo compensaré. Lo siento._

Resignada y herida guardé el celular en mi chaqueta, tomé un taxi y en pocos minutos estaba en mi apartamento, no era algo muy ostentoso, una planta con 3 habitaciones, paredes blancas con algunas pinturas, sofás de un tono grisáceo que Avan había escogido "especialmente" para el lugar, una gran alfombra aterciopelada haciendo juego con los sofás, muebles negros ubicados estratégicamente, pero lo que más me gustaba era el paisaje que poseía desde aquel lugar, había comenzado a llover así que caminé al ventanal de living, apoyándome en el cristal, disfrutando de la vista que me proporcionaba de la ciudad y del Empire State. Cerré los ojos y mi mente comenzó a divagar en los sueños de los últimos días, recordando uno en el cual Liz estaba abrazándome mientras observábamos desde este lugar la nevada de Diciembre. Abracé mi cuerpo imaginando que ella se encontraba conmigo.

-Eso nunca sucederá – me dije a mi misma tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y un sentimiento de tristeza se estaba apoderando de mi. ¿Qué rayos me había pasado? Hace unas semanas estaba completamente feliz con mi relación con Pierson, pero ahora es como si quisiera estar con la chica de ojos grises a mi lado y esos extraños sueños con ella no es que ayudaran mucho a sacarla de mi mente.

….

_Una semana después_

-¡Buen trabajo! – el director nos felicitó, aunque solo habíamos grabado ciertas escenas para la publicidad de la serie, él se encontraba muy satisfecho con nuestro trabajo. Estuve un momento con mis compañeros de reparto planeando una pequeña celebración, alguien me abrazó por la espalda, noté como todos se alejaron con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra mucho verte.

-¡Pierson! – voltee rápidamente y lo abracé, sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándome no fue algo muy agradable, levantó mi barbilla para besar mis labios, aquel tacto no produjo ni un cosquilleo en mí, lo cual me preocupó – Creí que estabas ocupado.

-Se canceló la grabación de hoy – él tenía un nuevo proyecto en una película, aun no sabía bien de lo que trataría, no me lo decía porque quería que fuera una sorpresa - ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? Hace mucho frío, supongo que el invierno está por llegar, no me sorprendería que nevara en estos días.

Salimos del estudio, me colgué de su brazo en busca de algo de calor pero solo conseguí tener más frio. Lo obligué a correr hacia su auto, una vez dentro encendió la calefacción y nos dirigimos a una cafetería cercana, acompañamos nuestras bebidas con una tarta de manzana. Hablamos de cosas triviales y sobre mi estadía en Los Ángeles, a lo cual omití el hecho de que había visto a Liz, por alguna extraña razón a mi novio no le agradaba ella.

La noche había cubierto la ciudad y él me acompaño al apartamento, algo de mí me decía que no se iría así nada más, una parte de mí deseaba no tener nada de contacto físico con él. Pero como ya lo sospechaba no planeaba tan solo acompañarme, apenas abrí la puerta me tomo en brazos besándome apasionadamente, apenas correspondía así que beso mi cuello guiándome hacia la habitación.

-No sabes la falta que me has hecho – volvió a tomar mis labios recostándome en la cama y colocándose sobre mí.

¿Qué debía hacer? Una parte de mi mente gritaba que lo detenga, lo alejé un poco pero a quien vi fue a Elizabeth en lugar de Pierson, me miró de forma suplicante con esos ojos grises que sentía penetrar mi alma mientras mordía su labio inferior, allí se fue mi cordura, tan solo me deje llevar por sus besos, quería sentirla, la aprisioné contra mí mientras intentaba quitar sus prendas y cuando me di cuenta ambas estábamos desnudas, me aferré con fuerza a su espalda cerrando los ojos, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, abrí los ojos y toque su rostro, obteniendo una hermosa sonrisa de lado, sus ojos grises mirándome con dulzura, se la veía realmente sexy con algunas gotas de sudor en su piel de porcelana, ataqué sus labios con fiereza mientras gemía de placer, esta chica me volvía realmente loca.

-Liz – susurraba entre besos, el clímax se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, mi espalda se arqueaba ante la oleada de placer – Te amo…. Te amo Liz – mi voz había sido más alta de lo que esperaba, cuando vi a mi acompañante no era aquella chica de ojos grises que había visto minutos antes, en su lugar, con el rostro totalmente desencajado se hallaba mi novio… o quizás deba decir, mi ex novio.

_**Bueno, eso a sido todo por hoy... no me maten por lo que paso con Pierson cofcof Angelo cofcof... No quiero poner relleno en la historia, el menos no hasta llegar al Elitoria :v**_

_**Gracias por leer... los comentarios son bien recibidos :D **_


	3. Una tarde lluviosa

_**!Hola¡ Perdón por desaparecer, pero he estado ocupada, no tuve internet por 3 semanas, estuve en exámenes y así. Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, espero les guste. "Son las 4:21 am, ni para mi tarea me quedo a esta hora ._."**_

**_Una tarde lluviosa_**

Luego de ese "pequeño" incidente no había logrado hablar con Pierson, aquel día solo se marchó sin dejarme hablar, diciendo cosas como "ahora resulta que mi novia necesita imaginar a una chica para llegar al clímax", sin duda su orgullo estaba herido, por todo el día lo había llamado sin obtener resultados. Me armé de valor para ir a buscarlo al estudio de grabación y hablar, lo que sucedió solo fue un error, no podía dejar esto así, no con él.

Por suerte los de seguridad me conocían y conseguí entrar sin problemas, esperé que terminara de filmar, se lo veía tan bien hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron, su semblante cambió pero fingió una sonrisa ante los demás y se acercó a mí, después de todo ante sus compañeros y los medios seguía siendo su novia, porque luego de esa noche todo había terminado ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – su tono era rudo a pesar de la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-Necesitamos hablar de lo que sucedió la otra noche… Pierson yo…

-No hay nada que decir Victoria – suspiró – no tengo idea de que rayos cruzaba por tu mente ese día, pero creo que debes aclarar tus sentimientos.

-Mis sentimientos están claros, no sé que me sucedió ese día, yo no siento nada por Elizabeth – tome sus manos – yo te quiero a ti.

-¿Estás segura? – me miro de forma inquisitoria, asentí firmemente, aunque por dentro no lo estaba, lo quería, sí, pero quizás no era el mismo cariño de hace tiempo

-Ayer estaba cansada y con muchas cosas en la cabeza, ¿Acaso crees que te engañaría? – Miré sus ojos – de seguro debes odiarme pero te aseguro que no es lo que parece. No quiero que esto termine de esta manera.

– Quizás actué de forma precipitada ayer – sonrió –ahora que lo pienso, sería muy estúpido que te gusté una chica – reímos juntos, ojalá tuviera la misma seguridad que él – ya que aun somos novios tendrás que compensármelo para que lo olvide, ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a cenar?

-Sí, vamos – no estaba del todo segura aun, podría haber jurado que él me dejaría creyendo que lo engañé.

Ambos nos dirigimos al Kobe club, el favorito de Pierson, fue una suerte que tuviera lugares disponibles ya que por lo general siempre está totalmente lleno. Se presentó un espectáculo de música en vivo, nos ubicamos en los últimos lugares para que la música no nos interrumpiera, se podría decir que fue un momento romántico y divertido, él me beso en varias ocasiones, no me negué, no quería arruinarlo, era nuestra reconciliación.

Luego de unas horas mientras cancelaba la cuenta noté a alguien familiar, en los lugares cercanos al escenario se encontraba Matt, traté de saludarlo pero mi novio me sacó rápidamente del lugar con su ceño fruncido.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunté cuando estuvimos fuera.

-Nada, solo que – desvió la mirada – vi a alguien que no me agrada mucho – se dirigió a su auto, no pregunté nada más, se notaba muy molesto.

Me dejó en la entrada de mi edificio, despidiéndose de forma poco cálida, ¿Quién lo puso de esa forma?, ingrese a mi vivienda con pasos lentos, totalmente agotada, tan solo toqué mi cama quedando dormida.

….

-Genial Victoria, solo a ti se te ocurre salir a pasear en una tarde nublada – me recriminé caminando cerca del lago en Central Park, hacía mucho frio a pesar de tener un saco de lana y bufanda, fue un largo día en el set, necesitaba despejarme. No había mucha gente alrededor, solo algunas parejas demostrándose su afecto. Una fuerte brisa me hizo estremecer, pronto sentí varias gotas de lluvia. Por suerte había llevado conmigo una sombrilla, la abrí caminando de prisa, la lluvia era fuerte y mi pantalón ya se había mojado hasta las rodillas, marqué el numero de mi novio para que venga por mí ya que salí sin el auto.

-Hola – saludó, apenas podía escucharlo por el ruido de fondo.

-¿Puedes venir por mí? Está lloviendo muy fuerte y no traje mi auto – ya estaba comenzando a temblar de frío.

-Lo siento, salimos con todo el elenco y me encuentro al otro lado de la ciudad, debo irme, toma un taxi y ten cuidado, te quiero – colgó.

-Genial – bufé, la neblina empezaba a bajar opacando mi visión, el viento sopló tan fuerte que se llevó mi sombrilla haciéndola rodar por el pasto. Corrí tras de ella hasta que alguien la tomó y se acercó a entregármela.

-Vaya, al parecer nos volvemos a ver – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro -¿Es esto tuyo?

-Sí, gracias – la sombrilla se había estropeado, Liz no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver mis intentos por arreglarla – Diablos.

-Puedes caminar a mi lado, si quieres – me tomó del brazo apegándome junto a ella – cabemos perfectamente y estás empapada.

-Mi sobrilla se arruinó pero estoy bien – estornudé con fuerza mientras trataba de darme calor a mí misma.

-Vivo cerca de aquí – giró su rostro – tendrás un resfriado si no te cambias pronto, hay que darnos prisa – tomó mi mano arrastrándome por el lugar, se la veía divertida de esta situación, pero si Pierson se entera que estoy con ella no estará contento.

Llegamos a un gran y lujoso edificio, cerró su sombrilla en la entrada y llamó al ascensor, la seguí inmediatamente, aun dudosa. Nos dirigimos al último piso, quede algo sorprendida al ver su hermoso apartamento con un piano de cola blanco, muebles oscuros de cuero sobre una alfombra afelpada, varios adornos de cerámica y muchas fotos.

-Tranquila, no es tan genial – dijo burlona al ver la expresión que tenia – iré a traerte algo de ropa y una toalla, espera aquí, no quiero me mojes la alfombra - asentí observando detenidamente el lugar, hasta que algo me golpeo en la cabeza -Si quieres puedes tomar una ducha, el baño esta por allí – la mire algo enfadada por haberme golpeado la cabeza con la toalla, puso algo de ropa en mis manos – te prepararé algo caliente.

-Tan solo me cambiaré de ropa – fui al baño y me vestí lo más rápido que pude con un pantalón de tela junto a un buzo de lana, arreglándome un poco al ver el desastre que era mi cabello. Estaba sola con Liz en el apartamento, sola con Liz, mi corazón latía rápidamente – solo lo hizo por amabilidad, cálmate – me dije a mi misma – no es como si le gustaras, solo es amable – traté de convencerme, respiré profundó y salí con cuidado.

-Pondré tu ropa a lavar, tu ve al living – yo miraba las fotografías que adornaban su hogar, varias de ella siendo niña, unas cuantas con Ariana y Matt, pero una foto de ella junto a Michael y yo me llamó la atención, ahora que lo veo, mi sonrisa es extraña en aquella captura, como si no quisiera estar en ese lugar o para ser más precisa, junto a él – ¿Qué estas mirando?

-Nada en particular – desvió la mirada a la fotografía, restándole importancia me entregó una bufanda de color rojo -Gracias, no quería molestarte – mientras me la colocaba ella se dirigió a lo que supongo era la cocina trayendo dos tazas humeantes - ¿Café?

-No, es té - ambas nos sentamos en el living frente a la mesa de centro – recuerda que no soy Jade, yo no bebo café – me reprendió para luego sonreír de forma coqueta, me sentí avergonzada, ¿Cómo había olvidado eso? Bebí un poco y me sentí mucho mejor, después de todo estar con ella se sentía extrañamente bien – para ser una alguien que me ama creo que no me conoces bien Vic – casi tiro mi taza de té, había olvidado ese "pequeño detalle", ahora no tenia escapatoria, estábamos las dos solas y en su territorio.

-Eso no es cierto – traté de sonar tranquila.

-Pues acabas de confundirme con Jade – miró su bebida – ahora recuerdo que tú solías darme una bebida cuando terminábamos la filmación.

-También te invité a comer, no lo olvides – golpeé levemente su hombro, ella sonrió – pero la señorita Liz McGiz es tan difícil de complacer – dije en un tono abatido, dejando mi taza sobre la mesa, ella hizo lo mismo mirándome con falsa indignación.

-No es mi culpa que la señorita Justice me agobiara al querer tomar fotografías – sonreí al recordarlo, tomé mi celular colocando la cámara– ni siquiera lo pienses – su tono de voz amenazante me hizo desistir, así que opté por fotografiarme a mí misma.

-La subiré y pondré algo como "Liz me ha secuestrado, ayuda" – alzó una ceja mientras escribía.

-¿En serio pondrás eso? - trató de arrebatarme el celular, pero me levanté rápidamente – si lo haces te prometo que te dejaré congelar allá afuera, no tientes tu suerte – se abalanzó hacia mí, prácticamente haciendo que caiga sobre el sillón, tomando mi celular – "Preparándome para desafiar el frío una vez más." – leyó mientras me aprisionaba con su cuerpo, estábamos peligrosamente cerca, mi corazón me golpeaba el pecho y de seguro ella también lo sentía, cuando dejó el celular nos quedamos miramos fijamente, ella se acercaba lentamente pero se detuvo, ¡Al diablo todo! necesitaba probar sus labios, tome delicadamente su rostro acercándome a ella, podía sentir su aliento, solo un poco más… un ruido la hiso separarse abruptamente, mi celular quitó la "paz" del lugar.

-Hola – contesté sin mirar el número.

-¿Dónde estás? Fui a tu apartamento y aun no habías llegado – no pude evitar cerrar los ojos con frustración.

-¿Está todo bien? – Liz me miraba extrañada.

-¿Con quién estas Victoria? – Pierson estaba algo enfadado – ¿Acaso estas con Gillies?

-¡No! – grité de pronto – ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Estoy con Lauren, teníamos que atender unos asuntos para un evento – él no se lo creyó del todo, Liz frunció su ceño y me miraba fijamente, lo cual me ponía más nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, espero termines pronto, no olvides que te amo.

-Yo también – él no quería colgar hasta que le dijera lo mismo – también te amo – suspiré mientras colgaba.

-Así que estas con Lauren – su tono era serio - ¿Qué tiene de malo que tu noviecito sepa que estás conmigo?

-No es eso – traté de calmarla – solo que tu no le agradas.

-¿Por qué dices sigues con él cuando se supone que me quieres a mi?

\- Yo quiero a Pierson, tú también tienes una relación.

-Lo mío con Mike es… diferente – me miró confundida - ¿Qué significó lo de hace un momento? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Él es mi novio Liz, tu estas con Michael, solo olvida lo que sucedió – salí del lugar, ella intentó detenerme pero conseguí entrar en el elevador dejándola fuera, quería llorar, después de todo era cierto, mi declaración no fue una farsa, la quería para mí, Liz realmente me gustaba y eso comenzaba a poner todo mi mundo de cabeza.

….

_Dos días después…_

Me sentía realmente cansada, no había conseguido dormir bien desde esa noche ¿Hay algo peor que querer y no ser correspondida? Quizás sí, pero no recuerdo haber sufrido así antes. Ella tenía a una buena persona a su lado, Michael, un hombre maduro que la cuida.

-¿Estás lista? – preguntó mi manager.

-Sí, ya salgo – dije sin ánimo, hoy es el evento de los Halo Awards, no podía faltar, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y con mi mejor rostro me dirigí al lugar, evitando pensar en ella.

Cuando llegué varias personas estaban reunidas en el lugar, "sonríe Vic" me dije a mi misma y caminé hacia el photocall para permitirles hacer su trabajo a los fotógrafos, una pequeña entrevista sobre mi nuevo show, más fotos junto a Leon y Matt, me alegraba verlos luego de este tiempo, la actitud positiva y enérgica de ambos parecía contagiarme, además de sus bromas. El evento resultó muy bien, el ser la anfitriona en ciertos concursos me mantenía lejos de mis pensamientos.

-Iremos a cenar ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – Matt se estaba entusiasmado.

-Lo siento pero ya tiene planes para esta noche – Pierson me abrazó por la espalda, Matt se despidió - ¿Lista?

-Por supuesto – la verdad solo quería descansar, pero ya había quedado en cenar con él y sus compañeros de reparto en el Piano Due, comida italiana. En todo el camino Pierson me contaba sobre las bromas que habían realizado a uno de los productores, de vez en cuando hacia un comentario y agradecí que no se enfadara por mi falta de interés.

Lo tomé del brazo para ingresar al lugar, todos sus compañeros estaban reunidos en una mesa, nos recibieron con una sonrisa y comenzó la plática, ordené algo ligero y mientras comía disfrutaba el lugar, tranquilo y algo clásico.

-Es una linda chica ¿No lo creen? – había perdido el hilo de la conversación, seguí sus miradas y unas mesas más adelante estaba ella, junto a Matt y Leon disfrutando de la cena, prácticamente estábamos frente a frente, pero ella aun no se había percatado -¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad?

-No – dijeron todos riendo, mi novio se puso tenso al verla, dejé de mirarla y traté de unirme a la charla, solo esperaba que ella no me notara.

Miré en su dirección y nuestras miradas chocaron, pude notar su sorpresa, pero me sonrió de forma cálida, no pude evitar regresarle el gesto, parecía que no había nadie más que las dos, hasta que sentí que tomaban mi rostro y unos labios sobre los míos, al separarse miró en la dirección de Liz, lo había hecho a propósito, me enfadé tanto que sin pensarlo me disculpé y me marché de allí.

-¡Espera! – Pierson salió detrás – aun no termina, tienes que regresar.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito! – sentí mis ojos humedecerse - ¿Por qué?

-Tú tienes novio soy yo, no ella – me miró enfadado - ¿Crees que no sé que la otra noche estuviste en su casa? Vi a Lauren antes de ir a tu apartamento, ¿Tienes algo con ella?

-No, no tenemos nada, solo somos ex compañeras de trabajo – comencé a caminar – no volveré contigo a ese lugar.

Por un momento esperé que él viniera conmigo, se disculpara y regresáramos juntos, como solía pasar antes, ¿Por qué nuestra relación cambió tanto en poco tiempo?, Pierson estaba molesto conmigo, Liz de seguro me odiaba y para variar comenzó a llover, hoy no fue mi día en ningún aspecto, caminaba sola por las desoladas calles de Nueva York y cuando creía que no podía empeorar un automóvil comenzó a seguirme, caminé lo más rápido posible hasta que me cerró el paso.

-Sube, te llevaré a casa – Liz salió de su auto y me hizo entrar – lo que haya pasado con tu novio ten por seguro que se arreglará, no deberías ponerte así.

-No es por eso – comencé a sollozar – Lo siento – la abracé con fuerza, sentí que se estremeció, pero fue porque la lluvia me había empapado.

-Tranquila, todo está bien – me separé de ella – sé que este no es el momento indicado pero – suspiró - ¿Puedo besarte?

-¿Eh? – creía haber escuchado mal, ella solo rió levemente, se notaba avergonzada, pero volvió a realizar la misma pregunta – No, no puedes besarme – asintió decepcionada – no así Liz, estoy toda hecha un desastre, mojada por la lluvia, no quiero que así sea nuestro primer beso.

-Te vez perfecta – acarició mi mejilla con cariño – no sé lo que me hiciste, desde que apareciste en mi vida algo cambió, pero no pude verlo hasta hace unos días – se acercó lentamente, como si yo fuera a alejarla, tomé su cuello atrayéndola hacia mí y la besé.

**Gracias por leer, "La frase es de una foto que subió Vic el año pasado" es como para saber por donde va ambientada esta historia. Nos vemos :)**


	4. Sin etiquetas

**_¡Hola! He vuelto... lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero tenia que estudiar mucho para salvar el semestre y pues en mi defensa diré que estudié incluso en mi cumpleaños. _**

**_Muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios :D._**

**_Sin etiquetas_**

Soy una completa idiota.

Desde aquel beso no he visto a Liz, ni siquiera he podido hablarle, en parte sé que es por mi cobardía, tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda decirme sobre aquella noche. Tan solo nos mantuvimos en silencio luego del beso y me llevo al departamento, pude notar que ella esperaba que rompiera el silencio, sus ojos brillaban de una manera inusual y yo solo me asusté por todo lo que sentía en ese momento, la quería, eso era más que obvio y a juzgar por su mirada, por sus palabras anteriormente dichas ella también… eso o solo quería experimentar. Ante esa idea me despedí de una manera fría y ante su desconcierto huí a refugiarme en mi hogar, si tan solo le hubiera dicho como me sentía o preguntado sobre que sentía ella acerca de todo esto las cosas serian diferentes, ya ha pasado un mes desde aquel suceso y no hay día en el que no me enoje conmigo misma por mi actitud infantil.

He observado sus fotos en las redes sociales, al parecer se ha divertido mucho con el elenco de su nueva serie, con su familia en el Día de acción de Gracias y con Matt. Las cosas para ella no parecen haber cambiado en lo absoluto. Por mi parte agradecía que Pierson esté muy ocupado para salir o intentar verme, nuestro contacto no ha pasado de unos mensajes de texto y llamadas, al menos de esa forma podía pensar en ella sin preocuparme por mi novio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – mi compañero Ryan se acercó con una taza humeante de té – últimamente has estado muy distraída en las grabaciones.

-Estoy bien – sonreí mientras aceptaba la bebida – tan solo estoy algo cansada, ya sabes, con todo esto de hacer los comerciales, sesiones de fotos para promocionar la serie no he tenido tiempo de relajarme.

-Es cierto pero hoy es lo último y por fin tendremos nuestras merecidas vacaciones – me tomó del brazo y nos sentamos con los demás cerca de un calefactor – solo esperaremos el estreno de la serie y podrás relajarte junto a tu novio – dijo en tono sugerente.

-Iré a casa para navidad – suspiré – de todas formas tendré que estar aquí para el evento de año nuevo.

-Lo dices como si fuera lo peor del mundo – rió – luego de un buen descanso te sentirás con más animo, además mañana saldremos a distraernos un momento junto con el director, te vendrá bien.

Asentí mientras me unía a la conversación con los chicos, probablemente eso me hiciera olvidarla, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que en realidad la quería tener cerca. Como era costumbre nos tomaron una fotografía juntos, pero aproveche para subirla a mis redes sociales con la esperanza de que ella la viera y se acordará de mí.

….

-¡Listo! – me separé del director con quién me tome una fotografía – muchas gracias, ha sido un placer trabajar contigo.

-Oh no, al contrario, el placer ha sido mío – continuamos hablando por unos momentos más y luego cada quien tomó su rumbo. Junto al elenco salimos a un bar- karaoke ubicado en el centro de Manhattan, caminé hacia la pista de baile y junto con mis compañeros bailamos de una forma extraña hasta que alguien chocó conmigo.

-Lo siento – la mujer se disculpo, creía haberla visto en algún otro lugar pero no recordaba.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – ella se alejó y abrazó a otra mujer por la espalda, mi sangre se heló ya que la reconocí inmediatamente, Liz y su acompañante voltearon a mirarme, ambas nos miramos fijamente pero ella solo me ignoró.

Me sentí herida pero traté de hacer lo mismo, continué con mis compañeros hasta que no pude más con esto y me escabullí para hablarle.

-Hola – ella solo sonrió forzadamente – emm… ¿Podemos hablar?

-Estoy ocupada – giró hacia sus compañeros pero estos se alejaron, como si hubieran sabido mis intenciones – demonios – susurró, antes de que pudiera hacer algo tomé su mano y la lleve a un lugar un tanto apartado, ella tan solo me miraba expectante.

-Yo… yo solo quiero disculparme por mi actitud – miré mis manos, sentía tantos nervios que mi voz se quebraba – estaba algo asustada y no supe como reaccionar.

-Disculpa aceptada ¿Algo más? – seguí mirando mis manos sin atreverme a mirarla de frente.

-Entiendo que estés molesta, después de todo yo comencé esto…lo siento en verdad…- ella solo rió, levanté la mirada confundida.

-No puedo creer que te estés comportando como una adolescente Vic – se calmó un momento – no estoy enfadada, tan solo me sentí algo herida por tu actitud – seguía sin entender – tú fuiste la que se declaró pero cuando se supone que deberías estar feliz porque tus sentimientos son "correspondidos"- hizo el gesto de comillas con sus manos - solo escapas.

-Ya te lo explique, estaba asustada y… - me detuve pensando lo que dijo - ¿Acabas de decir que me correspondes? – cerró los ojos divertida.

-Me gustas, al menos eso es lo que creo – mi corazón latió de forma acelerada – pero no sé qué clase de relación deberíamos llevar, ambas tenemos novio y no me gustaría dejar a Mike por esto – dijo señalando a ambas –sea lo que sea que tengamos – frunció el ceño – tampoco me gusta sentirme atada a alguien.

Asentí pensando en una respuesta, ¿Qué era lo que yo buscaba con ella? También tenía a Pierson…. Ella tomó mis manos entre las suyas y sonrió coquetamente,

\- ¿Qué es lo que propones? – pregunté.

\- No me gustan las etiquetas pero podríamos pasar tiempo juntas – besó mi mejilla – tu sabes, como "amigas" - se alejó con un movimiento sensual de caderas, definitivamente esta mujer me volvería loca.

….

Si bien es cierto, esto que teníamos Liz y yo me hacía muy feliz, más de lo que me gustaría admitir pero también me sentía la peor persona del mundo al estar engañando a Pierson, aunque desde aquel día no nos habíamos visto si manteníamos una comunicación a escondidas de todos.

Me encontraba en Los Ángeles por las vísperas navideñas y Liz también estaba en la ciudad desde el Lunes, toda la semana había mirado mi teléfono a cada segundo esperando que ella escribiera diciendo que podemos vernos y hoy sábado no fue la excepción. Recostada sobre el sillón veía una y otra vez el celular, Madison y mi madre me dedicaban miradas extrañas desde el otro lado del living a las cuales solo sonreía y fingía observar la televisión.

-¿Esperas una llamada de tu novio? – mi hermana sonrió divertida.

-¿De que hablas?, claro que no – hice como si no supiera a que se refería.

-Nunca te vi tan pendiente de tu celular – mamá se unió para molestarme – ese joven Fode te robó el corazón.

-¡Ya puedo escuchar las campanas de boda! – ambas rieron mientras yo me sonrojaba y apenada les lancé un cojín para callarlas, mi celular sonó e inmediatamente lo tomé mirando el mensaje, sonriendo al ver que era de ella.

-Volveré en un momento – tomé mis llaves y revisando mi cabello me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Mi cuñado te tiene en las nubes hermana.

-Deberías traerlo a cenar – mi madre se colocó junto a mí abriendo la puerta – mejor aún, yo lo invitaré – dijo cuando notó un auto esperando a lo lejos – no recordaba que Pierson tuviera ese auto y ¿Se dejó crecer el cabello?

-Sí, es por su nuevo papel, ya sabes cómo es todo esto – dije apresurada despidiéndome con un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos más tarde.

Corrí hacia el auto y apenas entré en el pedí que arrancara para que no notara que en realidad era una chica.

-Vaya…. Esperaba un saludo más cálido – me miró extrañada.

-Lo siento, mi madre creía que saldría con Pierson y fue por eso que actué de esta forma – suspiré y me acerqué lentamente a besar su mejilla en forma de saludo - ¿A dónde vamos?

-Pues quisiera que conozcas un lugar – aceleró – te vez linda.

-Gracias – tenia puesta una ropa casual, sudadera gris, zapatillas deportivas y pantalón jean – tu también estas linda.

-Dime algo que no sepa – bufé un momento por su notable "humildad", ella llevaba una blusa de seda manga tres cuartos color turquesa algo transparente, un pequeño short blanco y el cabello semi-recogido dejando varios mechones sobre su rostro, realmente hermosa. Luego de unos cuarenta minutos entramos en una especie de bosque, estacionó el vehículo y salimos de el – sígueme.

Mientras caminábamos observaba el extraño paisaje, como el otoño estaba por terminar las hojas naranja de los árboles se hallaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, siempre me gustó el sonido que hacen cuando las pisas y comencé a dar pequeños saltos, Liz solo sonrió y tomo mi mano, de las dos ella tiene una actitud más madura pero de vez en cuando le gusta hacer bromas o comportarse de una forma más relajada.

Miré asombrada el paisaje que tenia frente a mí, los arboles imponentes con su color naranja, arbustos y flores que aun tenían sus pétalos coloridos, no recordaba haber venido a este lugar así que me mantenía expectante mientras que Liz caminaba con mucha seguridad aunque por un momento llegué a creer que nos perdimos ya que la vi vacilar en más de una ocasión. Caminamos por una especie de colina y agradecía traer puesta zapatillas, hasta que al fin llegamos a lo que podría decirse "la cumbre", aproveché para recuperar el aliento unos segundos mientras que ella caminó unos pasos más adelante.

-¿No es hermoso? – preguntó con una mirada de satisfacción mientras se subía a una gran roca.

-Impresionante – susurré imitándola, vegetación y varias montañas se extendían a kilómetros del lugar además de lo que parecía ser un río a lo lejos, se podía escuchar a algunos pájaros y el sonido de las hojas al ser agitadas por el viento.

-Siempre que necesito aclarar mi mente vengo aquí, se podría decir que es mi escondite secreto – colocó las manos en su cintura con orgullo.

-¿No has venido con Mike a este lugar?

-Me habría gustado pero… se cansa con facilidad al intentar subir esa colina – contuve la risa apretando mis labios, la colina no era tan empinada, ella lo notó y puso un rostro de falsa indignación.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi novio? – negué rápidamente, pero al imaginarme a Michael agotado sin poder dar un paso más y apoyándose en un árbol para descansar no pude contener una gran carcajada – te recuerdo que tu por poco y no llegas – continué riendo, ella puso una mirada feroz y por instinto comencé a correr colina abajo con Liz tras de mí, pero escuché un ruido fuerte y al voltear la miré en el suelo.

-¿Te caíste? – sabía que haría un comentario sarcástico sobre mi tonta pregunta, en realidad quería hacerla enojar, pero ella solo quedó sobre su espalda y extendió su mano hacia mí en señal de que la ayude a levantarse, la tomé y trató de tirar de mí para que cayera – eso no funciona conmigo – sonreí de medio lado.

-¡Mira un oso! – volteé asustada pero aprovechó que bajé la guardia y tiró de mi brazo haciendo que cayera sobre ella, sacando un fuerte gemido de su garganta– de haber sabido que pesas tanto no lo abría hecho – se quejó.

\- Eso no decías hace unos años – apoye mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza para poder mirarla y ella tenía una expresión confundida – aquella vez… en el set.

-Lo recuerdo – aprisionó mi cintura - tu rostro sonrojado y aquel brillo en tus ojos – ambas nos miramos fijamente mientras comenzaba a disminuir el espacio entre nosotras, pude sentir como se aferraba con fuerza a mi cintura -¡Ahh-choo! – estornudó sobre mi rostro cuando estuve a punto de besarla.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y giré fuera de ella limpiando con las mangas de mi sudadera su saliva.

-¡Lo siento! – Intentó ayudarme pero no la dejé – tu cabello me hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa? – era la primera vez que esto me sucedía y para ser sinceros nunca esperé que algo así me sucediera con Elizabeth, suspiré tratando de calmar mi frustración por mi fallido intento de besarla. Ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, al menos eso creí hasta que noté que quitaba hojas de él.

-Estas hecha un desastre – sonrió.

-Tú también lo estás – reí al ver como su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, también quité varias hojas de ella.

Ambas nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar colina arriba para volver al auto ya que estaba oscureciendo y había corrido en dirección opuesta a la que llegamos. Cuando estuvimos en la roca aproveché para fotografiar el atardecer que en ese paisaje era simplemente hermoso, ¿Esto contaba como nuestra primera cita? Sonreí tontamente mientras tomaba su mano.

-Hay que fotografiarnos juntas – dije mientras sacaba mi celular.

-No – su voz era cortante – eso no es buena idea, nadie debe saber que estuvimos juntas.

-No se lo mostraré a nadie – ella volvió a negarse pero seguía insistiendo esperando que cambie de opinión.

-Puedes fotografiarme a mi si tanto quieres – puso un dedo en mis labios – pero sola y es mi última oferta.

-De acuerdo – dije no muy convencida, ella se alejó tomando una postura algo sensual colocándose de lado y con su mano izquierda tocando su rostro, rápidamente tome la foto y ella se acercó para mirarla.

-No está nada mal – tomó mi celular – me gusta cómo se ven las hojas de los árboles y mi cabello algo alborotado – comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces? – intenté arrebatarle el aparato.

-Lo subo a mis redes sociales – sonrió.

-Pero… ¿No se suponía que nadie debía saber de esto?

-Nadie sabe qué estás conmigo – dijo mientras me entregaba el celular - solo soy yo en un bosque rodeada de hojas color naranja – volvió a caminar hacia el auto.

La seguí rápidamente ya que la carretera estaba cerca y entramos al vehículo. El camino de vuelta estuvo lleno de charlas y aunque quiso detenerse a cenar no la dejé ya que mi mamá de seguro estaba esperándome para la comida. Ella tan solo asintió y me llevo a casa, estacionándose en el mismo lugar de la mañana.

-Gracias por mostrarme tu "escondite secreto".

-Eres la primera persona a la que llevo a ese lugar – sonreí - ¡No debes mostrárselo a nadie! – amenazó.

-Aún si quisiera hacerlo no podría llegar, me perdería fácilmente – ambas reímos – me gustó estar contigo, excepto cuando estornudaste en mí.

-No me lo recuerdes, es la primera vez que sucede y es vergonzoso – acarició mi mejilla con su mano y comenzó a acercarse.

-¿Me estornudarás de nuevo? – dije divertida, se detuvo a centímetros de mis labios.

-Quizás – nuestros labios se unieron y nos besamos suavemente, tomé su rostro para profundizarlo más pero se alejó – alguien está ansiosa – susurró. No pude evitar sonrojarme por su comentario y miré hacia mi hogar, notando que alguien espiaba por la ventana – supongo que es hora de que me vaya.

-Sí – me quité el cinturón y tomando su rostro le di un beso fugaz – hasta pronto.

Bajé del vehículo y ella esperó a que llegara a la puerta de mi vivienda para marcharse. Cuando ingrese a mi hogar las preguntas de mi hermana y mi madre no se hicieron esperar, más aún porque tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro que nadie podría borrar en un buen tiempo.

….

La noche de ayer fue agitada por el evento de fin de año en el Time Square, fue divertido aunque esperaba recibir al menos un mensaje de cierta chica de ojos grises deseándome un feliz año nuevo. Pierson estuvo junto a mí luego de una pequeña cena que tuvimos con los organizadores del evento, fue simplemente suerte que él entendiera que no estaba con energía para tener intimidad y supongo que recordó la última vez que lo hicimos por lo que accedió a dejarme descansar fácilmente.

Mi familia no paraba de llamar para darme los buenos deseos propios de la época, pero yo aun esperaba alguna señal de vida de Liz, le mandé un mensaje ayer y uno hoy apenas desperté, quizás estaba ocupada con su familia pensaba tratando de convencerme de ello.

Tomé mi portátil y luego de unos minutos apareció una solicitud de Avan para video llamada, la acepté sin molestarme en arreglarme, él ya me había visto de tantas maneras que no se sorprendía por mi aspecto.

-Hola – sonrió – ¡Feliz año nuevo Vic!

-¡Yeah, este es nuestro año amigo! – dije feliz.

-Por el rostro que tienes puedo decir que fue una larga noche – fruncí el ceño – te vi ayer y déjame decirte que estuviste estupenda.

-Gracias – intenté arreglar mi cabello con mis manos – no fue algo fuera de lo común, el evento, una cena y luego vine a descansar.

-¿Tu novio no te hizo compañía? – negué – ese tipo realmente no sabe lo que se pierde, nunca me agrado la verdad.

-Lo sé – solté un suspiro, Avan siempre fue como mi hermano y nunca le agradaban mis parejas - ¿Pasó algo interesante?

-No del todo, pero ayer encontré a Elizabeth la cual iba a una fiesta por fin de año, creo que la organizaba Daniela.

-Creo que si escuche algo de eso – él asintió - ¿Te dijo algo?

-¿Liz? Pues nada, solo que esperaba divertirse allí… Ahora que recuerdo, no me contaste como terminó eso de tu apuesta – un frío recorrió mi cuerpo ¿Le habría dicho algo a ella?

-¡Le contaste a Liz sobre eso! – grité asustada.

-No, tranquila – alzó sus manos en señal de inocencia – como veo que aun no se lo dices no hablaré de ello – comenzó a enviar unas imágenes de ella en la fiesta de año nuevo – mira lo que encontré.

Varias fotos de Liz junto a Daniela y otras chicas, parecía que se había divertido mucho en la noche pasada, pero en una foto a lo lejos se podía verla abrazando a un hombre, creí haber visto mal cuando una foto de ella sonriente mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a Michael apareció.

_**Gracias por leer y ya saben que los reviews son bien recibidos "incluso si quieren matarme por no haber actualizado antes".**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


End file.
